Twinned fates
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: Faye and Rosella are two different people who come from completely different worlds. Faye is the twin sister of the Demon King and Rosella is a normal human just trying to get by. Uses OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a random FanFic me and 'L For Short' wrote but then gave up on. If you guys like it, I'll carry on! Lots of chapters will be posted today! :)**

**Faye's POV: Written by Me**

**Rosella's POV: Written by Louise**

**We don't own KKM but we do own Faye and Rosella.**

* * *

Faye's POV:

"YUUUUUURRRRIIIIIIIIIIII!" I groaned and hit my brother. "It's 9am! You know I don't get up this early!" I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Yeah, but-" He started but was interrupted by me screaming and basically throwing a complete hissy fit. I don't want to wake up early. I don't want to be engaged to Gwendal. And most importantly, I DON'T WANT TO BE QUEEN! My brother decided that he didn't want to run the Demon Kingdom without me so I was forced into it. And the thing about me being engaged to Gwendal, I don't even know how that happened. Something about the queen and the oldest in a family I think...

Rosellas POV:

"Did you hear?" I heard a shout from behind me but not directed to me. "The demon king returns." There were some gasps of shock but clean silence followed aside from the wind hitting windows on that blazing day.

"Is this true sir?" I turned to my former tutor who was I had known to be out today.

"Where are your sources?" Another guy shouted.

"I have seen him myself in a village further south with others. It is true, the ruler has returned.

"Then we kill him!" A large old man of about seven foot chanted. What stupidity is this. To think that a war might start over pathetic child's play.

"Let us not let our reason wash away as if a tide. Surly there must be more talk than what there has been." I chanted also.

"You are a girl, hardly a woman, and you tell us how to lead our lives. Go inside and leave this to the men of the village." Sexist bastards.

"Do not believe that is a fair..." I started but I was sooner interrupted.

"Miss rosella please go inside. I will speak your half at the gathering." My tutor told me and reluctantly I did just that. I turned away. What has time come to? When everyone lived as one. Funny what a long lifetime can do to people, huh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, don't own KKM, do own Faye and Rosella!**

* * *

Faye's POV:  
I was getting ahead of myself back then. I'll tell you how it all began:

It started with a sneeze. Yep. A sneeze. I was in my bedroom, putting in my tongue piercing (cos imma badass like that) when I sneezed. No, it did not rip my tongue. My piercing was safely in and my hands where hovering outside of my mouth when it happened. Anywho... So yeah, I sneezed. Then I opened my eyes and I was free-falling through the sky. Fortunately, I had a soft landing on top of my brother who was soaking wet. He told me that the toilet ate him or something like that... So basically, some people screamed that there were two double blacks and to kill them, whatever that means, my brother had no fudge about what they were saying so a man put his hands on Yuuri's head and BAM! Yuuri could speak the language fluently. Then some more dudes came along and took us away from the people who wanted to kill us. One of those dudes happened to be Conrad, aka one of the cutest guys I'd ever seen. So they took me and my brother away and some crazy dude with long silver hair made a huge fuss over us and gave us food. His name was Günter. Günter is... Well... If I could find one way to describe him, it'd be Grell before becoming a reaper, if ya know what I mean. I think I must have fallen asleep after that, because the next thing I knew I was leaning on Conrad on the back of a horse with crowds cheering. Yuuri was a lucky sod and got to ride on his own horse but it kinda went crazy and threw him off. And then I met Gwendal...

Rosellas POV:  
"Shhhh... Horsey. Shhh..." I nuzzled my jet horses main as I shook the reins that led him out of the stable.  
"So where do you think your going?" I jumped behind me to see my half brother smirking. He was older than me by a few years. His dad left us when he was young when he found out our mum had an affair with my 'unknown' dad. Sucks to be me.  
"I am leaving this place and going to..."  
"The demon kingdom do you can investigate and meet people, right?" He interrupted sighing. I knew I was obvious but j wanted tile arm more of the place. Meet people. I feel like an outcast in this wretched place, I need to run free and learn things j would never do here.  
"I am leaving no matter what." I said sternly getting ready to shoot if if needed.  
"I have faith in you, sister. Here." It was a collar that was red with a bow I the centre. In the knot of the bow there was a small clear crystal that sparkled in the moonlight.  
"Thank you Arnold. I shall where this as luck." I clipped it around my neck and it was perfect as not to chock me, well fitted.  
"You do not need luck, you need speed, now GO!" He hit the but if my house and off she flew into the night. I do not know what is ahead, or what shall come or if this feeling in my gut is good or bad but I know my quest shall defiantly be... Interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah... What was at the top of the last chapter and the one before that.**

* * *

Faye's POV:

Gwendal is... Um... Well... Errrrr... Hmm... I guess... No... Maybe... No... There's no words to describe his except... Different... He's tall and mysterious and TOTALLY has anger management issues, but he also love small cute things... Yuuri teases me by saying that he loves me because I'm small and cute but I just remind him of his accident... I pee myself laughing whenever I think about it! He's to a guy... AND HE WAS THE ONE WHO PROPOSED! Hahahaha! Oh god! I can't breathe!... Okay, okay... So he and Wolfram and engaged. Oh, did I mention that Gwendal and Wolfram are brothers? And that Conrad is their (super cute) half-human brother? No? Well they are all brothers. And I guess they're all pretty hot... NOT THAT I LIKE ANY OF THEM OR ANYTHING! Especially not Gwendal... Ermm... Cough cough...

So, onto what happened next. We were eating dinner and being introduced to everyone. Yuuri proposed to Wolfram. I was forced to be engaged with Gwendal, Yurri and Wolfram had a duel, Yuuri went all magic psycho on Wolfram's sorry arse and passed out for about 3 days. In that time, I ignored Wolfram and tried to poison his food... The key word being tried as Gwendal caught me in the act and dragged me kicking and screaming to my room for a 'time-out'. HELLO?! I'M 15 NOT 5! He thinks that just because we're engaged, he can boss me around and completely control my life... I considered commanding that he be executed but... Well... All the paperwork... Sigh...

Rosella's POV:

The first thing I noticed was a happy aura that seemed to be glowing around the main city. I could feel what everyone else was feeling... Joy. They have to rejoice their king and queen for there return to this world... And it was marvellous. I rode my horse down streets people smiling at me as I went. It was so unnatural to have all these people looking at me and in a happy way. It us wonderful i must take my brother here someday as he would live it also. I rode around streets until I found an affordable in with a stable. As much as I hated leaving my horse it must stay here while I explore.

My day was uneventful for the most part aside from shows that went on. Oh, I also booked an appointment with the king though my request will most likely be looked over. I know they say the Royals read the requests and decide themselves who they want to meet but I recon they have people for that. I stared as myself in the mirror my blond hair growing long down my back, shining in dim light. My deep blue eyes also shimmered with untold emotion. I look nothing like my mum which just makes me wonder who my dad is more. Maybe I shall find out on my quest. But my eyes are tired and I must rest for the Morrow. I wonder if my request should be read or better more excepted. I guess I'll wait but I won't wait forever. If nothing happens in the next few months i shall take my own measures.


	4. Chapter 4

**""**

* * *

Faye's POV:

"Hey Yuuri, here's another one from a girl named Rosalinda... Wait... I mean Rosella." I passed my brother the request and he tried to read it.

"Umm..." He tilted his head to the side and a yanked it back off of him.

"I forgot, you can't read this language." I sighed and read it out to him.

"Yep. This Rosalinda girl seems interesting... I'll talk to her." He smiled at me.

"Her name is Rosella and stop smiling at me in that way! It creeps the crap outta me bruv!" I laughed and pushed him playfully. I paused and thought for a minute. "Why does the name Rosella sound familiar to me?" I frowned.

"I dunno. So tomorrow around 3pm?" He suggested. I nodded and looked at Conrad for approval. He smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure that can be fitted into the scedual your highnesses." I could have sworn I melted when he said that. Why does Conrad have to be so seductive?! The worst part is that he doesn't even know it! Whatever, Wolfram would kill me if I even suggested that I was into someone else when I'm engaged to Gwendal. And that's not exaggerating at all...

"Why did we accept so many people again?" I yawned stood up.

"Because we want to get in our people's good books by helping solve their problems." He replied and stretched out. I skipped over and sat on his lap for no real reason. I smirked as I saw Wolfram twitch out of the corner of my right eye and Gwendal out of the corner of my left. Just to pee them off a little more, I kissed Yuuri's cheek and said: 'I wuv oo!'. Yuuri blushed, Wolfram clutched his sword and Gwendal clenched his fists. I don't get why he's so peed off! It's not like either of us wanted to be engaged to the other in the first place!

I stood up and strode over to him. It's my aim in life to push him to his limits so he explodes.

"Aww! Don't worry Gwenny! I wuv oo too!" I teased. It was Gwendal's turn to blush which is something I'm pretty sure none of us have ever seen before. By the doors of the throne room I swear Gunter had a complete fangirl attack! He redeemed himself when the door was opened to reveal a girl my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. Even Wolfram let out a small gasp when he laid eyes on her.

I returned to my seat and smiled at her.

"You have 15 minutes tops. Go!" I tilted my head sideways at the girl. She took in a deep breath.

"I am of the human tribe-" She started and as soon as the words left her mouth, Gwendal and Wolfram pulled out their swords.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and gave my gut-wrenching glare at them both. They returned their swords to their rightful places. I turned back to the girl who now looked like she was about to hurl and sighed. "Carrie on sweetie." I smiled trying to encourage her.

"Thank you." I spoke with a sigh of relief. Until I heard growls that reminded me my manners. "...Your highness... Anyway as I had said I an part of an elite human tribe they has suspicions of war, that you have... Or may not have implicated?" I realised I was shaking out of nerves. The blonde boy suddenly jumped out at me sword drawn.

"This is what all of you filthy humans are like..." I backed away checking begins myself with my hands in the air as a gesture of peace. "Dirt in your blood from now and forever. Not that your lives are long." I squealed as my back hit the wall and he came closer. I could here king and queen demanding the activity stop. The sword became my vision, closer and closer, until...

"Wolfram? what are you doing?" The voice was that of a small child who cane skipping in holding a doll. There was a blue necklace dangling from her neck but my thoughts weren't concentrated on that. That... That little girl, that's...

"Greta?" I gasped in shock my eyes justifying my sight. I stood up leaning against the wall away from the sword still close to me. She jumped into my arms and I would have stumbled if the wall had not been there.

"Ella." She squealed as I watched every face in the rook drop, including mine as there was a mirror not to far away. "Are you living with us now?" I felt so embarrassed having all of the attention.

"No. No, Hun. I'm just here to talk about... Stuff. Boring stuff." I watched as Faye cane forward her eyes over powering to everyone's but yuri's who had the same black nothingness. She took greta from me.

"She's right greta, she isn't living here now but 'Ella' is going to be staying here for a while that's for sure." She gave a laugh before turning to wolfram. "Or at least until wolfram a nose had stopped hurting." And she punched him square on. Point majesty. Lord Wolfram nil.


	5. Chapter 5

**""**

* * *

Faye's POV:

Wolfram leapt up outraged. I forced back a smile as he did so.

"She's mental!" He yelled. I blinked at him innocently.

"Some people say that but others like to call it 'special'." I pouted as though he had offended me. One of the many tricks I'd learnt from his mother. Wolfram scowled in the Wolfram way before storming off. "Greta sweetie, how do-" I started to ask but Yuuri shook his head.

"I think it's best if we not ask. A lot has happened today already and we don't need this to top it all off." He yawned. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap now..." I smirked as he stumbled off blearily, Gunter at his tail. Now, it was just Me, Gwendal, Rosella, Greta and a couple of guards.

"His majesty is correct your highness..." Gwendal whispered in my ear.

"Faye. If we're engaged, at least call me by my name." I hissed back.

"Sorry... Faye..." I swear I could hear him cursing at me telepathically. "Anyway, it's been too long a day to ask more questions, I suggest you retire to your room."

"But..." I tried to hide a yawn. "What about Rota and Gresella... I mean Rosella and Greta..." I asked.

"I'll deal with that your high- I mean Faye." He told me. I could argue with him, 1 because he scares the beejeebers out of me, and 2, I was probably about to pass out...

Rosellas POV:

I Was told that i had permission to look around castle as everyone was tired from the meetings if the day. The place was... Breathtaking. In fact there were enough rooms to accommodate my whole village, give or take a few. Which then reminded me if my home. I miss my brother so much my heart hurts. We've been together through everything. I want him to be by my side as Faye and yuri are, Happy. My mums a nutter but I miss her with all of my heart.

"My lady, I'm... Sorry. Who are you?" I turned around the see a tall young handsome man standing behind me. He had kind eyes and a voice that flowed suiting his perfect stance.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm just me. Rosella by the way. And who you are?" I questioned back.

"Conrad, right hand man to the demon king." He spoke gently but still in question.

"Well whoever you were looking for isn't here. There hasn't been anyone at this part of the palace for an hour or so." I turned to the garden as the sun set along the horizons.

"Not many people come along here as its pretty a dead end for servants or the long way around." The man replied leaning against the stone balcony as I was before. "You know I think I did here if your presence here today. Caused quite a commotion I hear." Conrad chuckled as I sunk to the ground groaning, my back against the balcony. "I wouldn't panic, with my brother daisy chains are a commotion." I froze.

"Lord wolfram is your..."

"Brother? Yes." He replayed pulling me up.

"But your so... And he's so..." I began baffled. He smiled still until a voice came from behind us.

"Oh, Conrart..."(the actual way to spell his name spider to yuri's way of saying it.) a beautiful woman appeared with blond hair and blue eyes like my own, her beauty astonishing. "I apologise Conrart for not knowing you had a guest. Maybe a wife to be?" I ignored her words and interrupted whet she was saying.

"Your lady cecilie! Your one if the three witches..." A blush cane to my cheeks. "And no... About the wife thing you just said I'm... The human trouble maker that lead to lord wolframs nose injury." I coughed and she laughed.

"No worry, dear flower. Wolfie can over react. Now I believe it is time for dinner. I have things to it tend to but I'm sure Conrart would like to escort you down." She spoke he question as a statement.

"It would be my honour lady rose." He bowed as took my arm. Any other time I would punch someone for calling me rose, but for this one time... Why not?


	6. Chapter 6

**""**

* * *

Faye's POV:

"Is this..." I poked the chunky piece of beef on my plate. "Meat?"

"Yes m'lady." Gunter replied. I grimaced. I've been a vegetarian for 7 years and I wasn't going to break my personal laws now. So I didn't offend anyone, I avoided eating the meat by feeding it to Doug, my dog. I forgot to mention that! My dog Doug accompanies me whenever I get transported here. Doug is very big and very fluffy. Wolfram complains that he's not suitable for a queen and that he's not house-trained but I reply back by telling Wolfram that he's not house-trained. And anyway, Doug is house-trained... Just not castle-trained... There's a big difference. A castle is... Well... Not a house!

"Are you not eating anymore your highness?" A maid asked me, looking at the beef on my plate. Gwendal caught me feeding Doug so I had to stop. I shook my head.

"No thank you, I couldn't possibly eat another bite!" I smiled. My stomach growled as thought it where mocking me. Fortunately, Doug growled back which sounded pretty similar so everyone thought that it was just him.

"So Rosie...If you don't mind me calling you that..." I smiled at her, trying to divert everyone from my grumbling stomach. "How exactly do you know Greta?"

Rosella POV:

"Swimming." Greta jumped standing on her chair as age squealed. "Ella taught me to swim when no one else would." I blushed, gosh what was with all if the attention. Everyone keeps looking at me. At home I was always told to go back inside but the attention here is startling.

"Yeah. Greta was... My first friend I guess. Aside from my brother." I added. Günter spoke next.

"So you have a brother. Pray tell what his name is."

"Arnold." I put my hand to the choker he had given to me before my leave. "Well he's my half brother. He's a few years older than me. His dad left us when my mum had an affair leading to have me. He left when I was three." I sighed picking at the food.

"How did he find out? Your mother told him?" Yuri spouted up. Faye nudged her brother and whispered.

"You can't just ask people stuff like that!" I smiled.

"No... It's... It's okay. He left from evidence... Sort of. I dong look like either of them aside from my mums pale skin. My dad is a lost." Lady cecilie put a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly. I smiled once more to assure everyone it didn't bother me.

"Don't apologise my lady. It's not your fault." I shook my head slightly and removed my frindge from my eyes. "If I have your majesty's approval, I would like to take my leave and retire to bed." Yuri gave an eager nod and I left my hand on my collar as I strode out of the doors. Someone was hurrying after me and it turned out to be Faye. "Do you need something your highness?" I asked a little to quickly.

"You will need stuff to where to bed. We look around the same size. You can take some of my stuff." She panted now walking at my slow pace.

"That would be lovely your..."

"If you say your highness I will cut if your tongue." Faye quipped standing in front if me walking backwards. I instantly retorted.

"We'll if its any constellation I was going to say your majesty," Faye merely smirked before dragging me to her bed chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

**""**

* * *

Faye's POV:

"If these don't fit you, tell me and I'll make adjustments!" I threw more clothes that I made but never had the time to wear at Rosella. I make all of my clothes. That way, I know that a poor child hasn't made them in a sweat shop and I know that they'll be just the right size and style for me. Also, I have WAY too much spare time. After my wardrobe was full, I started making clothes for Doug but he refused to wear them.

"Thank you your majesty." Her voice was muffled slightly from the white frilly summer dress I made a while ago which had landed on her head.

"Faye. Call me Faye. And you're welcome." I turned around. "Is that enough?"

"More than enough thank you Your maj- Um Faye." She smiled and folded up the White dress and added it to the pile of clothes. Rosella seemed like a very neat person. Like she has a place for everything and everything is in it's place. Unlike me. I'm untidy, uncoordinated, and impossible to teach. I'm like a puppy. I learn things easily but whether or not you can get me to do them, that's another story. Günter tries to teach me about the history of the kingdom but I'm only half paying attention. Unfortunately, Conrad, Wolfram and Gwendal all have training at the same time. I once saw Gwendal take his shirt off... That's all I'm going to say...

"Where do you get so many clothes?" Rosella distracted me from my train of thought.

"Oh... I make them..." I smiled and grabbed a nightgown I'd made the previous night to wear.

Rosellas POV:

"Really? Wow that's so cool! My mum used to make my clothes but when my step dad left my mum has had break down every time she does anything from when he was in her life." I replied smoothing the silk nightdress down.

"Your mum. Can't do anything from when he was around? Really?" Faye asked shocked. I nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah. No more chicken, Christmas, reading in the old study... Stuff like that. Pretty stupid. That why me and Arnold always make sure one of us is around to take care if her." I grabbed a hair band and put my hair in to a ponytail letting my hair fall over my shoulder. "Anyway what's your family like in the world?" I asked eagerly. I loved learning things about different people from anywhere but here.

"Well, there's my mum who an over protective, over prepared crazy lady who doesn't know when to but out. Theres my dad who's never around and never looks twice at me because he's always working. Then there my older brother who looks down on me and yuri like we're ants. And if course yuri my other (slightly) older brother." Faye finished with a deep breath and I sat shocked. What a family! I wish my family were more like hers, my hand was at the choker on my neck. I played with central bow and the crystal in the not if the bow.

"You gave a great family Faye." I said softly. Guilt infested as I thought of my brother alone at the dull village taking care of our mother.

"You okay, Rosie?" She asked. I nodded and tried not to think about it to much. "I like your choker. where'd you get it?" She inquired. I smiled.

"Arnold handed it to me before I left. I love the colour." I stated. Red wasn't my favourite colour but at the time it looked good. Though I hadn't seen myself in it since as I have not had the time to gave at my own reflection.

"Yeah. The blue of the bow and the crystal brings out your eyes." I lifted an eye brow at the queens words.

"Blue?" I inquired as she handed me a mirror to check if her statement was true or not. However she was correct it was a deep blue. The crystal though reminded me of something, whatever it is it can't be that important. When I was about to speak again a soft knock cane from the door.

"Enter." Faye spoke in her regally annoyed voice. Günter stepped in.

"Your highness is needed at a meeting much like her brother." Faye stood.

"At this hour?" Fate asked kiddingly. Günter nodded solemnly before faye shooed him away. "Got to fly Rosie see you later. You'll be okay without me? Right?" I nodded.

"Fine."

"Good. Night." I felt so tired I lay back on dates pillows snuggling. I must of fallen asleep in seconds


	8. Chapter 8

**""**

* * *

Faye's POV:

"Wazzup ma bruva?" I skidded into Yuuri's room to find him arguing with Wolfram who for some reason, thought it was acceptable to be in Yuuri's bed.

"Tell him to stop sleeping with me!" Yuuri groaned.

"It's not my fault you proposed to me and that you're a wimp! You could get up to something when I'm not here!" Wolfram was infuriatingly cute and I pains me to bring him pain but what's gotta be done has gotta be done. I grabbed part of his hair and one of his ears and dragged him out of Yuuri's bed. He screamed as I started dragging him across the room and shouted at Günter to stop standing there like an idiot and help him.

"Don't help him Günter." I stopped pulling Wolfram when we got to the door. "So Wolfram... Do you want me to drag you like this to Lady Inisina so she can test an experiment on you? I heard she has a new invention which can successfully remove brains..." I asked.

"You will do nothing of the sort to me!" Wolfram replied in his snobby little voice.

"Whatever..." I laughed and pulled him up off of the ground. "Fine then... How about a let night run?" I grinned evilly and grabbed his hand before running at my new found super-speed that was discovered when I got here.

"FAYE! STOP! I'M GONNA BE SICK!" I paused in my tracks and he was sick in a nearby bush. He looked exhausted by now. I sighed. And he called Yuuri a pathetic little wimp!

"Let's go back to the castle and get you to bed... In your OWN room."

Rosella's POV:

I awoke and sat up, my ponytail falling everywhere from the ribbon that I tied before I... Fell asleep. I buried my head in the pillow smelling of roses. I fell asleep in the queens bed! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO! I grabbed a dressing gown in haste and ran out of Faye's bed chamber. My main though was to get back to my room. Where is my room? Panic over took me and I began sprinting around in worry. Where am I? I turned behind me to too look back and ran straight into Conrad.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, I-I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!" I blurted and ate more to smooth down his handsome guard uniform in a hurry.

"Miss rosella would you like to be escorted to your room?" God I was going to die. This was by far the most embarrassing thing ever.

"N-no thanks, I think I've got it." I replied awkwardly.

"Please, I insist. It would be an honour." I blush as at his words, hopefully gracefully. My mouth was about to utter a reply until the voice of günter was heard from behind Conrart.

"Conrart! I need your help securing the highnesses for there lessons!" He gasped out if breath. If course we all know its Faye that needs 'securing'. Conrart turned back to me apologetically looking a little embarrassed himself.

"It is not much gentleman of me to offer my services to you and me have to cancel on you." I nudged him.

"That's okay. I was fine anyway." He gave me wave before turning to run down the corridor of marble. I too turned my own way until I heard running behind me once more. I turned and it was Conrad.

"The balcony. Sun set. I need to talk with you." He flew after that leaving me behind In shock.

Faye's POV:

I woke up when Wolfram hit me with his bedroom door.

Don't worry! He didn't rip it off it's hinges the come hit me with it! I was so tired last night that I literally collapsed in a deep sleep outside his door. It was now morning and Wolfram opened his door to go down for breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked, looking down at me.

"Can't you see? I'm belly dancing an a yacht!" I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." I sighed and gave a little hair toss as though he wasn't even interested on the real reason in the first place. "I'm going down to breakfast." He stepped over me and proceeded down the hall. I stood up and brushed myself off before returning to my room and grabbing anything out of my wardrobe to wear.

I yawned and stretched as I entered the main dining room and Yuuri gasped.

"Shh. This is a very rare sight to see." He started commentating as though we were on a nature documentary. "The endangered Fayetallia is up and awake before 11am! This is truly, a magnificent sight to see!" I scowled at him and took a seat.

"Shut up dimwit. What time is it anyway?" I asked, pouring myself a glass of apple juice.

"7 o'clock in the morning your majesty." Conrart told me and took his own place at the table. "Günter needs you in half an hour for lessons." In unison, me and my brother groaned.

"I don't care about why it's illegal for men to wear a swimsuit and make animal noises in a public place! Or why the sixth demon king used to bathe in mouthwash!" I moaned while grabbing a piece of toast. I took a bite of it. "Wersh Roshere?" I asked with my mouth full.

"I'm here." Suddenly, Rosella appeared out of nowhere and took the seat in between me and Greta.

Rosella's POV:

"Morning." Faye mumbles her mouth splaying crumbs. I sat next to her opposite Conrart with greta in my other side.

"Good morning your... I mean Faye." I replied taking a piece of French roast to my mouth.

"How did you sleep?" Günter asked me pleasantly in small talk.

"Fine. Thanks, I'd there anything planned specifically today?" Günter took a moments thought.

"I do not think so my lady." I blushed at his words.

"Don't call me that if you would please. My background doesn't consist of noble blood so the title is unnecessary." I heard wolfram agree and watched as yuri elbowed him in the side.

"On the contrary..." Conrart began. "...The guest of a royal shall always have a title, otherwise it proves a lack if trust." Faye nodded her mouth still full. This was probably as this was the only meal that didn't constantly consist of meat. She probably thought no one had noticed however I can not help but do anything but.

"What was that? Günter lesson 12 perhaps?" We could all evidently hear her sarcastic tone lingering around her spoken thoughts. Greta giggled and Günter blushed a deep red.

"Hey, Günter... Er... Sir... I could come with Faye and yuri to there tutoring. I... Finished my courses back at home but there's always more to learn. And maybe Faye will be a bit more calm." I could feel faye nodding vigorously next to me glad at the thought of a friend going with her to her lessons. Suddenly Günter was squeezing me so tightly I felt like my circulation has been cut off.

"Gün-ter!" I chocked. He rocked me forward and back.

"You see your eminence this is how you should be towards your studies, as lady rosella is.

"Let *cough* go!" He let me go and I collapsed my hands in the table however everything returned to its usual routine as normal. I couldn't help but notice the annoyed look I saw run through Faye's race like a sprint. It may have been brief however my eye is sharp to spot something like that out.

Faye's POV:

"Before lessons, me and Doug are gonna go for a jog." I stood up and whistled. On command, Doug bounced up carrying his lead. "Good boy!" I hugged and kissed him. I heard Wolfram grumble so I stood up and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the head. "Don't worry Wolfie! I won't leave you out! You're a good boy too!" I even saw a slight smirk on Gwendal's face as Wolfram protested. Doug whined as if to say 'get a move on' so I grabbed the other end of his lead and started on our daily morning walk. Though it usually starts at 11:30am rather than 7:30am.

As we were jogging at a fast, steady pace through the forest, I thought I heard something in a nearby bush. Doug whined loudly and stopped.

"Come on Dougie! It's okay!" I tried to get him to carry on but something ran in front of us causing him to hide his head under in his paws for protection.

"Who's there?!" I asked. Great move Faye! Thats what all people say in movies before they get HACKED TO DEATH BY A MANIAC WITH A CHAINSAW!

Someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a tissue which must have had something on it as I don't remember a thing after that because I blacked out.

"Hello? Whoever's sick idea this is can you please reveal yourself so I can kick your ass?" I shouted to the darkness that surrounded me. Struggling made the pain worse. I was trapped to a chair with metal that for some reason burns me and the air around felt like toxic waste to my lungs. "Is anyone there?" I asked again. Coughing from the air, I tried to adjust my eyes to the pitch black surroundings. Suddenly, a spotlight shone on me and a man who looked well into his 40s stepped out into the light.

"I'm here dear Demon Queen." He hissed and paced around me. "And how exactly do you plan on: 'kicking my ass' as you so said?" It was then that I realised my feet were also attached to the chair using the same metal that pains me so.

"Why are you keeping me here? Who are you?" I asked, taking a deep breath. Big mistake! I started choking on the toxic air.

"Hmm... You don't seem to like the air powdered with vervain? Or the vervain covered chains? How peculiar..." He smirked and stopped in front of me. "What's this then?" He spotted the engagement ring Gwendal had unwillingly given me and took it off of my finger. "That should do the trick!" He backed away and tugged on a rope hanging from the ceiling that I hadn't noticed before. Blinds opened behind me, pouring in sunlight which burnt. I screamed in pain as smoke Rose from my burning back.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I cried. The man shut the blinds.

"You don't like that do you you filthy Demon scum?" He growled. "I'm showing you the pain you inflict on others!" Tears poured down my cheeks.

"I don't hurt anyone..." I sobbed. "I swear. I can make sure no one else does... I can..." He scowled at me and shook his head.

"One day, you'll know what it's like for us humans and feel the true sorrow and pain we do. I'm just speeding up the process sweetheart!" And with that, he pulled the rope and opened the blinds once again.


End file.
